


Ревность

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love Triangles, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Подозревать — хуже, чем знать. У реальности есть границы, воображение же безгранично (с)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Ревность

Гермиона, крепко сжав ярко-красный зонт, стоит на светофоре. Дождь не прекращается уже вторую неделю подряд. Он то усиливается до ливня с порывистым ветром, то затихает, даря надежду на улучшение. Погода стремительно испортилась с приходом октября, и Лондон не успел к этому подготовиться. Коммунальные службы не справлялись, и улицам вот-вот грозило затопление. Гермиона закрывает ненадолго глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Впереди виднеется здание Святого Мунго, но ноги словно не идут туда. Кажется, стоит пройти сквозь пыльное стекло, и все, что так дорого сердцу, обратится в прах.

В приемном никого нет, только ночная привет-ведьма за конторкой. На глаза тут же наворачиваются непрошенные слезы. И чтобы как-то скрыть это, Гермиона часто-часто моргает. Отвернувшись к зеркалу, она скидывает плащ и проводит палочкой по одежде. За столько дней это уже вошло в привычку. Конечно, можно было бы и зачаровать плащ, но постоянное использование бытовых заклятий имеет ряд побочных эффектов, и оказаться мокрой с ног до головы в неподходящий момент — самый легкий из них.

  
— Ужасная погода, не правда ли? — спрашивает ведьма.

  
Но Гермиона не успевает ответить — ее окликает Кингсли.

  
— Мисс Грейнджер.

  
От его безучастного тона хочется плакать еще сильнее. Торопливо убрав со лба мокрую прядь, Гермиона пытается улыбнуться, но вместо этого выходит лишь какая-то болезненная гримаса. Она опускает глаза и сосредотачивается на ступенях. Одна, вторая, третья… Шаги гулко звучат, отзываясь от мрамора, тяжелые глуховатые мужские и неуверенные каблучки рядом. Путь до двери палаты на пятом этаже кажется бесконечным, полным густого молчания, которое не сулит ничего хорошего.

  
— Кингсли…

  
— Я знаю не больше твоего. Проходи.

  
Коротко обернувшись, словно все еще надеясь на поддержку, она судорожно выдыхает и резко открывает дверь. В просторном помещении слишком много света, и Гермиона щурится. Ей кажется, что все сразу обращают на нее внимание, будто она оказалась на темной сцене под прожектором. Но затем, когда первая волна страха спадет, она видит Гарри, и в мире не остается больше ничего. Его бледное лицо и совершенно бескровные губы выбивают из нее весь дух. Хочется броситься к нему, прижаться всем телом, слепо надеясь, что это сработает.

  
— О, милый… — Джинни держит Гарри за руку и тихо плачет.

  
_— Джинни в курсе, где ты пропадаешь вечерами?_

  
_Кабинет погружен в полумрак. Она подходит к зеркалу и критически оглядывает себя с ног до головы. Поправляет прическу, красит губы яркой помадой. На ней синее платье-футляр, которое она никогда бы себе не позволила надеть при других обстоятельствах. Но сегодня вечером ей хочется блистать. Гарри подходит к ней и обнимает за талию. Его рубашка расстегнута, а галстук-бабочка небрежно висит на шее атласной лентой. Он утыкается носом в ложбинку за ее ухом. Гермиона пахнет духами с нотами нежнейшей туберозы и немного солоноватым потом. Она пахнет возбуждением. Сексом._

  
_Она пахнет им._

  
_— А Рон?_

  
_Не давая ей ответить, Гарри целует Гермиону в шею, и она подается назад, выгибаясь. Упирается руками в стену и зажмуривается не в силах сдержать стон от накатившего желания, пока руки Гарри уже скользят по ее бедрам. Снаружи. Внутри. Невыносимо медленно, чувственно, посылая по всему телу бархатистые мурашки. Щелчок пальцев — и платье падает, обнажая алебастровую кожу._

  
Рон тоже здесь. Стоит неясной тенью за спиной сестры. Гермиона понимает, что должна к ним подойти, попытаться утешить Джинни, но не может переступить через себя. Сглотнув противный комок в горле, она делает шаг, но тут же останавливается. Губы дрожат, а перед глазами темнеет. Гарри лежит на больничной койке, а она ничего не может сделать! Слезы все же прорываются сквозь плотину нерушимого самоконтроля, и Гермиона закрывает ладонью рот, чтобы не закричать от бессилия и злобы. Гарри перед ней такой умиротворенный, но совершенно недвижимый. Если бы его грудь не вздымалась в такт редким вздохам, можно было бы решить, что он мертв.

  
— Гарри… — едва слышно шепчет она.

  
_— Открой глаза, — хрипловатый голос обжигает. Гермиона закусывает губу и расставляет шире ноги._

  
_— Мы опоздаем… — шепчет она в ответ, но послушно открывает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. Он хитро улыбается в отражении. Невыносимо красивый. Такой желанный._

  
_— Без нас все равно не начнут._

  
_Гермиона хочет возразить, но умелые пальцы убеждают лучше любых слов._

  
_Гарри обеими руками проводит линию от ее бедер вверх к груди, обводит большими пальцами затвердевшие соски. Гермиона снова жмурится от удовольствия. Она тяжело дышит, и, кажется, даже голова слегка кружится. Она откидывает голову на плечо Гарри. Он лишь едва заметно смеется._

  
_— Я хочу, чтобы ты видела, как именно я возьму тебя._

  
_Охнув, Гермиона открывает глаза._

  
В палату попеременно заглядывают медсестры и колдомедки. Они берут анализы, сканируют с помощью каких-то приборов и волшебных палочек состояние Гарри, что-то записывают в карте. Никто ничего не говорит. Воздух вокруг наэлектризован этим тягучим молчанием. Кингсли стоит у окна. Спина напряжена, а руки сложены в замок за спиной. Он хмурится, словно споря с самим собой или что-то просчитывая. Напротив застыл Рон, прислонившись к стене рядом с сестрой. Таким мрачным Гермиона видела его лишь однажды. Ни один из них на нее не смотрит.

  
— Миона, — вдруг едва слышно шепчет Джинни, — ты же была с ним. Расскажи, что, ради Мерлина, случилось?

Гермиона вздрагивает и обхватывает себя руками, ежась словно от холода, хотя в помещении скорее жарко. Что она должна ответить? Глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона качает головой, и, едва сдерживая новый поток слез, закрывает глаза.

  
_Гарри скользит рукой по ее животу, заставляя с шумом втянуть воздух, а второй обхватывает ее под грудью. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, он ловко подцепляет пальцами кромку ее трусиков и спускается ниже, пальцами выписывая замысловатые узоры на нежной коже. Гарри не спеша проводит по половым губам, лаская, дразня. Гермиона трется о его пах ягодицами, все сильнее впиваясь пальцами в стену, и тихо стонет. Ей хочется большего, но Гарри все еще медлит. И вдруг без предупреждения, резко, проводит по клитору и проникает двумя пальцами внутрь, заставляя Гермиону сжаться и вскрикнуть. Она старается не закрывать глаза, но с каждым движением это все сложнее. В отражении она видит девушку с раскрасневшимися щеками, закушенной губой и безумным взглядом._

  
_— Гарри…_

  
_— Да? — усмехается он в ответ._

  
_— Как долго ты будешь меня дразнить? — шепчет Гермиона, стараясь вывернуться. Но сильные руки держат крепко. Она снова трется о него ягодицами и чувствует такой твердый член. Это возбуждает еще сильнее._

  
_— Чего ты хочешь? — движения пальцев становятся глубже, сильнее._

  
_— Я хочу тебя. Внутри._

  
_Едва заметно рыкнув, Гарри расстегивает пряжку на ремне и проводит по спине Гермионы, заставляя нагнуться сильнее. Он любовно обводит ее ягодицы и медленно входит. Гермиона громко стонет, получая наконец желаемое. Ей так хорошо от ощущения этой наполненности._

  
_— Так лучше? — Гарри находит рукой ее клитор одновременно с тем, как начинает двигаться._

  
_Вместо ответа Гермиона лишь сильнее подается бедрами навстречу. Зеркало уже запотело от ее дыхания, но это чистый кайф видеть себя, полностью отдавшуюся наслаждению. Чем быстрее движения, тем громче она кричит._

  
_— Боже, какой же ты… — говорит Гермиона, зная, что от ее слов, желание Гарри разгорается с новой силой._

  
_Он не отвечает, лишь сильнее надавливает большим пальцем на ее клитор. Гермиона сжимается вокруг его члена, понимая, что скоро кончит, но все еще пытается оттянуть этот момент._

  
_— Отпусти себя…_

  
_Его нежный, бархатистый голос становится последним ингредиентом в этом коктейле чувственности и острого наслаждения. Гермиона с криком кончает, зажмуриваясь и вздрогнув всем телом. Гарри удовлетворенно смеется._

  
_— Хорошо, что мы наложили заглушающие чары._

  
_— Что ты со мной творишь…_

  
_— Рон так не умел?_

  
_Гермиона смеется, но тут же становится серьезной._

  
_— Все зашло слишком далеко, — говорит она._

  
_— Но это же так здорово, правила нарушать? — парирует Гарри, возвращая ей ее же слова, сказанные когда-то давно._

  
_— Ты невыносим!_

  
Три пары глаз смотрят на нее, ожидая ответа. Надежда, интерес и презрение. Последнее явно принадлежит Рону. Гермиона встречается с ним взглядом, понимая, что не ошиблась. Они так давно не виделись, что подобный настрой совершенно сбивает с толку. Что она ему сделала?

  
— Гермиона, — цедит он сквозь зубы, — моя сестра задала тебе вопрос.

  
Когда между ними все так изменилось?

  
— Я… не знаю! Мы собирались пойти на рождественский прием. Гарри зашел за мной — я за заканчивала работу, — и тут…

  
Гермиона сама не до конца понимает, что произошло. Кто был человек, напавший на них? Как он проник в Министерство?

  
— Гарри заслонил меня, — она чувствует, как перехватило горло. — Я даже не успела понять, что это было за заклинание и куда затем пропал нападавший, так быстро все произошло, — Гермиона переводит дух. — Кингсли, я правда не знаю.  
В этот момент в палате материализуется патронус-заяц, принадлежащий одному из колдомедиков, и Кингсли с Джинни спешно выходят следом за ним.

  
Когда они остаются наедине, Рон фыркает и складывает руки на груди. Гермиона давно перестала пытаться понять, что происходит между ними. Спустя пару лет после окончания Хогвартса Рон стал отдаляться, даже ушел из Аврората, перестал отвечать на письма, и Гермиона вскоре прекратила писать. Она дала им обоим время, чтобы прийти в себя и определиться с тем, как жить дальше. Рон этим временем не воспользовался и просто пропал.

  
— Я видел вас.

  
— Что? Не понимаю, о чем ты.

  


  
— _Рон так не умел_. Что ты ответила ему, милая?

  
Первые секунды Гермиона непонимающе смотрит на Рона. В чем он ее обвиняет? Неужели снова завел старую песню? Когда они были вместе, Рон частенько ревновал ее к Гарри. Ему все казалось, что они слишком много времени проводят вместе, что Гермиона слишком громко смеется над его шутками. Ищет способ остаться наедине. Но ничего из этого не было правдой. Ревность Рона стала еще одной причиной, почему она решила взять в их отношениях паузу.

  
— Что с тобой стало? — Гермиона неверяще смотрит на человека, которого знает с детства. Похоже, он давно сошел с ума. В почерневших глазах не осталось ничего кроме злости и боли.

  
— Жалею, что не убил вас обоих.

  
Повисшую после слов Рона тишину разрезает звук пощечины. Когда дело доходило до жуткой несправедливости, Гермиона всегда руководствовалась инстинктами. Так было на третьем курсе, когда она врезала Малфою — совершенно по-маггловски, кулаком в нос. Так вышло и сейчас. Слизнув кровь в уголке рта, Рон смеется, а затем хватает ее за горло.

  
— Знаешь, сначала я хотел просто поговорить. Проверить, вдруг ты все еще что-то чувствуешь ко мне. Но что я увидел? Со мной ты никогда так не кричала.

  
— Ты говоришь какую-то ерунду, Рон! Отпусти, мне больно! — но пальцы на ее горле лишь сильнее сжимаются, лишая возможности дышать. В этот же момент каким-то уголком сознания Гермиона понимает, кто именно напал на них с Гарри.

— Скажи, дело в том, что он Избранный? Поэтому ты спишь с ним?

  
— Остолбеней! — внезапная яркая вспышка ударяет откуда-то сбоку и Гермиона проваливается в темноту.

* * *

— Миона, — нежные пальцы скользят по ее волосам, — все закончилось.

  
Гермиона с трудом разлепляет веки. Все, что она видит, это больничная ширма и встревоженное лицо друга.

  
— Гарри! — восклицает она, но звук выходит каким-то сиплым. — Я так рада, что ты жив, — с трудом выговаривает она такую длинную фразу, беря его за руку. Горло нещадно саднит, напоминая о жестких пальцах.

  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

  
— Очень хочется пить, — выговаривает она с трудом. — Где Рон?

  
— Кингсли забрал его.

  
— Но почему он это сделал? Боже, мы же с тобой ни в чем не виноваты. Между нами ничего нет и никогда не было!

  
— Ревность, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Она стала его проклятием. Так бывает, человек иногда сходит с ума, вбив себе в голову навязчивую мысль. А может это отсроченное проклятие медальона Слизерина. Кто знает. Я рад, что для нас обоих все закончилось благополучно. Отдыхай.

  
Гарри встает и, улыбнувшись, выходит. Гермиона успевает заметить за дверью Джинни. Горькое чувство захлестывает ее изнутри. Ревность? Гермиона кивает, соглашаясь с этим абсурдным мотивом. К сожалению, она слишком хорошо знает, что это такое.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для Кубка Хогса (http://hogsland.com/konkursi/4410-kubok-hogsa-2020.html).


End file.
